Memory Games
by Faea
Summary: A lycan without a memory in a dangerous game. Whose side do you choose when you've been betrayed by both
1. Beginning

The pain was unbelievable. The blood just kept coming, and the rain just kept washing it away. Every strike of the heavy drops sent more jolts of pain through her. She stumbled, dragging her leg through the dense mist of falling water to the cover of an alley. Her gun was neatly stored in the line of her jeans, out of sight. She had torn the arm off her shirt to tie roughly around her leg, but it helped little. Her mind hurt just as much as her leg. The pain and frustration of the memories just at her fingertips yet still beyond her reach.

She needed time to think, time to heal. She knew given a chance to think about things she would remember, understand. Yet no one seemed willing to give her the chance. The brick face next to her head exploded from the impact of a bullet. Reflectively she ducked, diving behind the dumpster. Her leg caused her to stumble ungracefully. She bit her lip hard not to scream from the pain. There was no thought to her movements, just reflexes. She didn't think when she pulled the berretta from her pantline. Or when she jumped up and fired from over the dumpster.

It was the mercenary who had been following her. His long black trench coat suddenly stained with blood as he moved to slow. He had not expected her to come so fast. He returned fire, diving to his right. There was no cover for him. He just kept firing. He was surprised when she took many hits, but didn't react. She didn't hide either. Just kept calmly walking straight and firing on him. He landed hard, blood gushing from many wounds.

When she was close enough she simply stopped firing and plucked his guns out of his hands. Her eyes were clouded, as her face seemed carefully blank. "Do you want to live or die?' she asked coldly.

He stared at her in amazement, not sure what to think.

"DO you want to live or die?" she asked again, this time crouching so their faces were closer. He could see the blue orbs boring into him. He found himself answering without thinking about it. As if her eyes had commanded him silently.

"Live." He gasped.

"Its simple." She said quickly. "I haven't shot you in anything that will kill you immediately...yet. Answer my questions and I'll give you a chance at life."

He continued to stare up at her, not understanding.

"Who sent you?"

"I can't tell you that." He growled. He was paid for his silence. He was a professional. But her eyes held his, bore into him. Again he found himself answering, 'A guy in black. Known only as Rigel."

She released his eyes and nodded. "The black bastard." Her mutter seemed more unconscious than anything. "You were paid to hunt me? Specifically me?"

"No' he answered willingly. She had gained her previous answers without his willingness, yet without harming him. He figured willing or not she would get the rest. "There was a list. You were on it. All to be killed on sight."

She nodded again, her eyes falling unseen on the ground. After a moment of thought she looked at him again. Her face had changed to serine gentleness. He didn't know what caused the change, but she looked so beautiful and calm, especially for a marksman who had just shot him down. "Do you have a place? A place where no one will find us for at least a day?"

He nodded. "Two blocks away." She nodded. Rising she began to remove her shirt. He could only lay and watch, and appreciate the view. She wasn't tall, actually rather petite. Her body was athletic and well honed from years of fitness. She was pale, not spending much time in the sun. Her skin was unblemished and smooth. The long tendrils of dark hair more floated than fell down her back. Looking over her should she smile at him, completely aware of his attention?

"Don't shit your pants now." She said as her body changed. She grew in size and weight. Golden fur as pale as her skin spreading across her body as she transformed. Her face grew into a long muzzle filled with razor teeth, ears growing long. Somehow deep in his mind a voice whispered, _she's a deadly monster, run, get away_. Yet he could do nothing other than watch. He knew he should be afraid, but somehow he was fascinated. She still seemed.... beautiful.

Having grown from four-nine to six-five she turned to him. She watched his eyes as she approached. He didn't squirm or resist. Her conscious mind was shouting 'what the hell are you doing?'. Yet her conscious mind was not in control. It had not been in control the entire time. Instincts, reflexes, self-preservation was controlling her now. She picked him up and carried him under one arm easily as she leapt to the nearest wall. Climbing straight up to the roof. He didn't say anything as she moved.

Up on the roof she stopped to look. Somehow the sunlight shining over everything seemed unnatural. Wrong in a way. She had been here, she had been here at night. In a small voice he guided. Told her where to go. She didn't question him, or question whether she should trust him not to guide her into a trap. Her feet moving swiftly as she made two blocks seem like two steps. Her enhanced senses taking in everything, questioning nothing.

His place was a small bachelor pad, barely furnished. The low bed was cheap and barely used. She climbed into it using the fire escape, setting him gently down on the bed. He groaned, having lost much blood, but not enough to really kill him. She changed back into the form he had first met her in. Not making any move to cover up. Her eyes seemed clouded and haunted again, a hand rising to press against her forehead. After a quiet moment she turned to him.

"I said I would give you a chance to live." She swallowed nervously, "I can do no more than that."

"Why not?" he asked. There was something wrong. He knew. Maybe he could weasel his way out. "What is stopping you from just killing me? Or letting me go?"

The hand went back to her head as she let out a soft whimper. "I don't know." She whispered, "I just can't. I have to do this..."

He had no warning as she descended on him. Her bare chest presses alluringly against him as her teeth clenched on his shoulder. HE gasped as she tore through the skin, slicing into the muscles. As soon as she tasted his blood she let go. Moving away. That was when the pain thrust through him like a knife.

She watched sadly as the fever hit him almost immediately. It would be hours before she could tell if he would survive or die. Until then she had to cover herself. Quickly rising, she began a search of his little place. Some clean socks she found a bag she used to gag him so he couldn't scream in his pain. Finding some dirty ones she used them as weak ties to restrain him. He wouldn't need much during the fever, but she didn't want him throwing himself on the floor either.

Her leg was almost healed; they had not the knowledge to use silver. To her luck. She dug through his fridge. Typical guy, there was half a carton of spoiled milk and some beef jerky. She pulled out the jerky and chewed on it.

Curling up in a chair in the corner she watched the window closely, listened to the things around her intently. Now was time to think.

It had only been hours ago she had wakened to find her lover missing. She knew he had gone out hunt; she had helped him figure out where to start. But he was always back and in bed before she woke. Not this time. She had waited a little, fretting. With no memory and little resources, he had cared for her for the last six months. She was willingly devoted to him. Gathering the materials they had used, she went over them one last time. IT was a picture that had caused her to snap. Her mind gone cold, and her baser instincts kicked in. His target was a playboy known as Rigel. She knew Rigel...but from where? Again it seemed so close.

She had dressed, collected their stuff and left the hotel and made her way to that spot. To the place she knew he would have started his hunt. No not search but hunt. Not once in six months had she questioned his nightly hunts. She only knew that he took contracts and only worked at night. A memory flashed through her mind. There was a scent of strong worn leather, and a voice booming in her ears. "Who Is Your Enemy?" it demanded. Followed quickly by sharp pain. She cried out, as the pain seems so strong it was physical. "Who is your enemy?" seemed to loom in her mind. The unanswered question that seemed to rise above the rest.

How has she known to stick a gun in her jeans? How had she known to take that gun? To expertly clean it and load it? She had done that before for Conrad. Surprising him by lying across his lap in a hotel room, her bottom bare to him, as she had striped a rifle that had frustrated him. She had it back in one piece and workable by the time he though to touch her. How had she done that? And with this merc, she had taken the shots he gave her and returned with excellent aim. She knew where to aim and to hit without doing permented damage, yet incapacitating him. Why had she brought him here? Why had she bitten him? He had been hired to kill her. He could easily turn on her. Yet she bit him. Possibly made him like her. Why?

He thrashed in his sleep. She blinked back to reality. Several hours seemed to have past. Still the only thing certain to her was she had to find Conrad. He had been the key. The key to her survival, the key to her memory. Rising she fetched a glass of water and went to his side. The worst seemed to have past. He was calm in his bed. He'll survive, she thought, but what now? Releasing his arms and legs she carefully removed the gag. There was no more need for those items. She carefully raised his head, pressing the glass to his lips. Satisfied only when he had taken a few sips.

His hand caught hers as she went to lower it. His fingers biting into the tender flesh. He now held the sheer strength to harm her. She whimpered slightly from the slight pain. Instantly his fingers released her. She put the glass down and turned back to him. "How do you feel?"

His eyes bore into her for a long moment before he spoke. "Awful".

She smiled weakly. "That's to be expected."

"What did you do to me?"

Her smile faltered as she stared at him. Her eyes unfocusing for a moment. "I.... changed you."

"A werewolf." He breathed. "You're a werewolf and you made me one." His voice was full of accusation.

She nodded silently. "Lycan. Don't ask me why, I don't know why I did it."

He said nothing for a long time. She could only watch him, wait for him to say or do something. And he did. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders with all the grace and gentleness of a newborn puppy. He pulled her into his arms and held her. Neither understood why. She let out a soft whimper and buried her face in his shoulder. _Wait for it, _a voice whispered in her head, _the anger will hit. Don't be too close for it._ She didn't move in reaction to the voice.

After a few moments she rose and went to the window. It was almost sunset. She shuddered thinking what was going to happen.

"Talk to me," he demanded quietly. "Tell me what is happening."

"I don't know." She said I a tiny voice," I can't remember."

"What do you mean you can't remember?'

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes clouded. "I have no memory. I have nothing I can tell you. I can only do what my instincts tell me. That is how I survived the last year."

He rose to sit on the edge of the bed. Slowly taking in the sudden changes in his perception. He was stronger, his senses all more acute. And a hunger was growing like nothing he knew. She looked so delicate standing by the window. So beguiling.

"So what are you going to do?" he demanded his voice colder as anger began o fill him. She was a survivalist, he knew that. It was dangerous to stand still in this world; it was dangerous to slow down. He slowed her, his logic told him she would leave. She had inflicted this on him now she would leave him to the worst.

"I don't know." She said softly. "I remember nothing, yet I know much. If that makes any sense." She shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts that had infected it. Turning to lean against the sill she smiled at him. His heart nearly turned over at the beautiful sight. "We should get you some food though. I bet you've developed an appetite."

He stared at her. How had she known that? She said she didn't remember. He frowned, "I can fend for myself."

She gave him a sudden knowing smile; something told him she didn't realize these words as they were coming out. "No you can't. And you won't be able to for some years."

Her words seemed derogatory to him. He rose, towering over her in the small room. "I've been a mercenary for many years. I can take care of myself."

"What do you know of vampires?" she asked, her face suddenly blank and pales. As if her own words had triggered something. He watched as she took a painful breath, closing her eyes and trying to muffle an obvious painful whimper. Whatever she had remembered, it was bad.

"Vampires?" he asked quietly. His anger somehow fading at the appearance of her pain.

"Yeah," she replied in a tiny voice. "If they discover you, you'll be at the top of their list. On that very list you found me."

He frowned. "All those people were were..Lycans?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I didn't see the list."

He said nothing. Vampires hunted him now? How did she even know he was one of her kind, he's never changed or anything? Did he?

"Rigel," she said in a suddenly strongly bitter voice, "Is a vampire. He was who Conrad was after. I need to find Conrad."

"Why?" his mind once again turn angry. She had him, why did she need another. He could take care of her, protect her.

"Because he knows who I Am." She said softly, "He knows who I was."

"He's told you this?'

"Yes, he was trying to get me to remember. Trying to help me. Now I got to help him." She said softly. The logic was there.

"What about me?" he said softly. The logic was there, but it didn't seem to quell the anger that brewed inside him. He didn't understand why, he had live years without anyone close. Why was it suddenly important that she be near?

She smiled. That same serine smile that he had seen once before. Her hand rose to his forehead, brushing a lock of hair out of his face. "You are my pup, I'll never leave you."

He let out a soft cry and crushed her too him. He didn't understand the brewing feelings. He was deeply afraid of what he had become, what was going to happen to him. And somehow, the fact that she swore not to leave made it all better. He wasn't alone.

She wrapped her arms about him, pressing his head to her chest. She wasn't alone, she had him. Somehow she was afraid she had changed him only so she wouldn't be alone. Yet there was more to it. He was useful to her. It was something she had not consciously thought of. Her unconscious or her old self seemed to be in control, not her. She was just along for the ride.

After a long moment she pulled away. "We can only stay a little. Its almost night and we need to hide."

"Hide from the vampires?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with a nod. "And everyone else."

"Why?" he asked simply.

_WHO IS YOUR ENEMY? _His question seemed to trigger the voice. The same question over and over. The pain it inflicted seemed too intense. It was the warm hands holding her that brought her back. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into his.

"It looks like you need me as much as I need you." He said gruffly.

She said nothing at first. Looking only to the floor. He was right, she needed him. Not for protection, but help. "W-what was the name you had for me on your list?" she said softly.

"Laura," he said back with a half grin. "If his is your way of saying hello, what do you do to give your phone number?"


	2. chapter 2

It was a night the following week that their first plan was set into place. Jake had to admit this was a lot more creative and enjoyable than what he had been doing before. It was an effort to keep him calm. Laura had stressed the importance of calm control. The kind of control that he had before the change. He was determined not only to pull this off, but to prove himself to his new sire.

Before the change he had been a hard, cold hit man. He was good at what he did. Since the change he had found himself more emotional than he was used to. He was quick to anger and calm again. Laura, his new sire, had been good to him. She had hunted alone for that first while bringing him food he had thought was repulsive yet yearned. The first night had been raw rabbit. He had yet to change, she said it would come upon the full moon. But in hiding from both sides, she also stressed their need to move in order to survive. He didn't quite understand why hide from other Lycan when she spoke of them like an extended family, but to approach it brought her visible pain. He could see in her eyes she yearned for the same answers.

Two large men in black leather guarded the back entrance to the nightclub. He was fairly sure that they were heavily armed, but wasn't about to find out. His newfound sense of smell was powerful he found. They smelled like worn leather, as if they had worn the same thing for a decade. He didn't get close enough for them to do the same. According to his sire, they had been trained for centuries on torturing and killing his kind. The reasons she had yet to be able to tell him.

As planned he waited by the corner. Pretending to be a clubber waiting for his buddies. He kept a careful eye one the door. The sign was not long in coming. A huge bang on one of the rooftops. Most mortals on the street didn't even notice, but to his senses it was like the explosion was right next to him. The death dealers had heard it too. The checked to see if anyone was about. Seeing him they began to scale the fire escape to check it out. He was slightly disappointed; Laura had said they were able to climb straight up walls. The slight hope of seeing this feat left as he ducked into the front of the bar.

Many people recognized him. That was the plan. Let them know he was here. The mercenaries that served unknowingly as informants and bodyguards for the vampires within let him by without issue. And why not? He was after all one of them. He was a hit man hired to kill a list of people. It was just a case of who got that headfirst. There was a little fortune on each head.

With confidence he strode to the back of the club. The place was crowded with partiers and drinkers. He simply mixed in with the crowd as he made his way back. He weaved through the crowd, a zigzag route just in case someone tried to notice a difference. When he reached the back he found it unguarded. No surprise. Laura's distraction had called away most of the death dealers. He had no idea what she did, and he had a feeling he didn't want to.

On the other side was a partial room. The makeshift wall didn't rise to the high ceiling. The windows had been covered by heavy black fabric. No one could see in or look out. As well as the place being heavily guarded. Laura had speculated that there was probably a sewers exit too. He had never seen one, but there were a lot of boxes and such in the supply room. The boxes and shelves lined the walls. A small table in the back was where several figures stood, one sitting. They all looked ominous. The sitting figure was a handsome man, light complexion with dark wavy hair. Jake had long ago speculated he was Italian bred. Not that it mattered.

Rigel smiled at him as he approached. "Jake," he said rising. "We thought you might be dead."

"No," he replied easily, "Just a run in with one of our list members."

Rigel frowned. With a wavy of his hand he dismissed everyone in the room. "Leave us."

They waited for everyone to leave before regarding each other again. This time there was a dangerous smile on his face. "How did you survive my friend?"

Jake watched him closely. Laura had told him what she knew of this figure, she had also speculated on his motives and reactions. "With the skin of my teeth."

Rigel rose and walked around the table. Taking his time in approaching the new Lycan. Jake tried to hide his wariness. All he had to do was step into the right position. "How close to the skin of your teeth?"

Almost there. Jake took a step back, a pretend step in wariness. Now Rigel was close enough they could smell one another. He could smell the worn leather Laura had told him about. The smell that seemed to have a slight rot to it from age. It stung his nose. "Close enough. Where do you think I've been for the last few days?"

Rigel smiled again, a deadly charming smile. "I think I have an idea."

The music masked the sound. The only indication anything was wrong was the shocked look on his face. The vampire stumbled forward as a bullet sank into him, right about his ear. Without waiting, Jake pulled out the short sword Laura had given him, that had been easily hidden in his coat. With one swift stroke the vampire's head rolled to the floor. He couldn't believe how easy it was. He had thought that she was joking when she said it would be a breeze. It seemed too easy, especially with such a simplistic weapon. The dead vampire fell to the floor, blood spilling everywhere.

Grabbing the papers off the table he shoved them roughly into a bag. The bag was easily concealed under his jacket as he left the room before the others could return. He closed the door behind him and headed for the exit. Several mercenaries were at the bar, sharing a drink. They took one look at his grim face and stiffened.

With a well practices growl he walked right up to them. It wasn't like anger was hard to come by these days. "Did the bastard pay you?" he demanded. Another obstacle planned. She was a thorough person.

"Of course man. Why? Whets going on?" Asked Rave. The weasel of a man dwarfed among the others. Jake produced a wad of cash from his pocket. A little give she had given him. Another thing he wasn't sure he wanted to know where she had obtained it.

"With this crap?" he demanded throwing it on the counter. "Its fake. We've been getting crap."

With those words he left them with the counterfeit money. They could examine the stuff themselves. Get mad, cause trouble. He walked angrily out the door avoiding the death dealers that came running back in. Of all the things he had done in the years, killing, hunting, but this was his first time playing people. And it was rather easy. He commandeered a motorcycle and sped off. Before anyone could stop him. He stopped long enough to collect the small sniper. A proud smile on her face as she climbed on behind him. "Let the heads roll" she cheered.


	3. 3

She tossed and turned in her sleep. The ominous words repeating in her head "Who Is Your Enemy?" Flashes of faces, of things passed to quickly for her to catch. People and things she knew she should know, but as fast as they came they were gone. She was left alone in a perpetual fog yet again.

Laura nearly sat straight up when a hand touched her mouth. Awake instantly, her killing instincts in full gear. The hand leads to an arm, where she gripped and heaved over her body with surprising strength. Jake landed over the edge of the cot with a grunt. His arm-twisted in her grip. She let go quickly backing away from him. He had surprised her, and she had hurt him. After a year you'd think I'd have understood this strength, she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a tiny voice. It seemed so easy to shake here these days.

"Yeah," he groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "You were mumbling in your sleep, too much noise."

She blushed. She'd been talking? She wondered what she'd said but didn't dare ask at this point. Jake was still having trouble accepting his new role in life. The rage filled him almost constantly, and her inability to answer his questions had only fuelled that. He knew better than react out toward her, he had once. Within seconds he had found himself painfully pinned to the ground until the rage passed. Sometimes she was very much like a mother wolf taking care of her child, and others a lost child herself.

"What time is it?" she asked rising quietly. The amount of times they had given each other minor injuries in the last few days had made apologising pointless. She had told him that they would get used to each other, and he would get used to his new 'state'.

"Sunset." He replied rising and going to the window. "Explain to me again why were avoiding lycans and vampires."

"Why do you keep asking?" she growled joining him at the window. They were on the second floor of a cheap hotel overlooking the docks. Somehow she instinctively kept near the docks and industrial areas, as if they attracted her.

"I figure if I ask enough that foggy little mind of yours will give something up." He replied.

"I wish it would." She said softly. "All I know is what I keep telling you. Part of me says they're all enemies, and part says only some. Until we know for sure, we avoid all."

He nodded, as if the answer was acceptable. "I'm hungry...again."

She smiled. "No surprise. So far you've tracked down a lame dog in a park. How about we take the night off and go for a real challenge."

He regarded her in surprise. They had spent the last several nights watching the club. Laura was not supposed to have killed Rigel right off. Only corner him and drill the information out of him. Something inside of her had acted instead, and he was dead. So they had been watching the club and the other vampires. They had swarmed the place after that. They were not afraid to hide their presence. It looked like the mafia had taken over the place.

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled. "My eyes keep being drawn to the woods on the south. I say we take a little visit."

He frowned, not sure what she meant totally. Was she honestly expecting him to hunt down a live meal? Somehow that was not as repulsive as he thought it should be.

Within an hour they were walking easily through the crowds towards the edge of town. As the people became scarcer, Laura became more edgy. She didn't like being out alone, it felt so exposed. The last leg of the trip, down one deserted road, they ran. Jake followed, she was the one with the paranoid ego, and he didn't see it as bad as she did. Though the scent of the trees and dew was invigorating.

She stopped not far within the lines of the trees, her breath still even. The run had not taken anything out of either of them. "Take off your coat and shirt, and your guns will be of no use. We'll hide them for the time being."

He worried about someone finding his or her things, and following. That is until she climbed a tree. She used his trench coat to tie it up into a bundle and hung it. Not that easy to find.

Climbing back down she began to change. Her lycan form was golden silver skin/fur. Startling blue eyes watched patiently as he tried, and tried. He could not change. This seemed to amuse her as she took one hard long look at him, and then took off into the woods. He was left to follow, but she had size and strength on him.

Rage seethed in his ears. She was leaving him behind. She would kill and eat without him. The idea of her taunting him made him run faster, the rage thrummed in his ears as he chased her. Her scent filled his nose easily as he roared. He could see her now; she was darting from side to side. He roared again, and then spotted it. She was zigzagging like a herder beast, chasing a deer. The stag was being lead in whatever direction she chooses.

A sudden idea hit him. His rage at her suddenly forgotten as he veered to the right. Just as he thought, she began to herd the beast his way. All he had to do was wait for it. His muscles tensed as he watched the majestic beast come his way, its nostrils were flaring with its nightly run. At the last minute he leaped out, his claws wrapped around its neck as his fangs sank into the muscled jaw. The effect was for the stag to roll forward onto him, but it wasn't enough to do more than jar him. Laura came up quickly from behind and bit at its neck, instantly killing it.

Not once did it really occur to him, that during this incident, he had changed. He had become a raging monster and killed another life. His teeth sank into the flesh as he began to eat messily, not releasing his hold on it until then. Laura ate from the flank.

It was a while before both were sated. The minute the bloodlust left him, he returned to his human form again. Covered in blood and dirt. Laura changed back, clean as a whistle. This irked him, and annoyed him further her light taunts on the matter.

"Feel better?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Strangely, yes." He answered. Standing he looked at the dead animal. What was left of its corpse was on display for them.

"Let us leave the rest to the scavengers and find you a bath." Her words were followed with her wrapping an arm around his and leading him way.

"Explain what just happened to me?" he asked softly, letting her guide him.

"What? That I could change and you could not? Or that we both instinctively could hunt together? Or that the feeding felt so good and seemed to really help?" she replied, her voice still light.

She had found a small stream and followed it to a little river. Sitting on a log she waited for him to bath.

"All of it," he growled obediently entering the cold water. "What you can of it."

She smiled sadly and shrugged. "My guess is that its nature. We're part wolf, so hunting is part of our nature. To hold ourselves back from it would only serve to make us feel inhibited."

"Wouldn't that lead to lycans eating humans?" he asked logically washing himself fully. He didn't want o admit how good it had really felt to do what they had just done. He was a killer, and now he was a monster. And yet somehow it seemed natural.

"I don't know." She said softly, her voice somewhat sad.

He rose from the water clean, and soaking wet. He hadn't bothered to remove his pants before entering. The cold air not bothering him a bit. "Better?"

"Much." She said with a smile, rising.

He grinned wickedly as he boldly grabbed her arm and threw her in. She let out a startled scream as she hit the cold water. Coming up, she sputtered for a moment before turning a warning eye on him. "I suggest you start running."

With a mischievous laugh he took off up the nearest hill. He knew she's been right behind him. She was small but fast. He only reached the crest of the hill when she tackled him. Her small body hitting his to the ground.

Both lost their playful edge when they're eyes cast down the hill. A fire was visible, a bon fire. There were all kinds of people around it drinking and partying. If he had not known better he would have sworn it was powwow or something. Only several of the people on one end were fighting...in lycan form. It was some sort of lycan party.

Jake found himself absolutely fascinated. These creatures were upon first look completely at ease. Talking, drinking, singing, dancing. It was as if they were at one with what they were and enjoying it. Upon a second look he could spot glimpses of people hidden with heavy arms. They could afford to be jovial cause they were heavily protected.

Laura tugged at his arm. An indecisive look on her face. She wants to be there, he thought, but she scared of them at the same time. What could do this to a girl like her? "W-we should go." She whispered slowly, her voice shaking, "we should go before the see us."

With a nod he wraps a comforting arm about her and starts to walk the opposite way. She shook in his arms; the conflicting urges obviously tore at her. "What do those words mean?' she asked softly. He knew which ones. The same ones that had been haunting her since they met. "Who is your enemy?' He'd like to know that too. Who was their enemy and who hurt her enough to confuse her like this.

An idea began to form in his head. Not one he'd share, but one of his own. She could not identify why she was afraid of her own kind, but it was clear she wanted to be with them. The thoughts of a traitor getting her crossed his mind. Betrayal hurts. But would it cause you to loose your mind? It would be some time before he could act on his plan so he instead cared for his sire in her child-like moment.

They walked some while before she seemed to snap out of it. In that time he thought about it. She seemed to only really go into states like this when dealing with her own nature or her own kind. She had no troubles dealing with and killing vampires. Something terrible must have happened to her.

"I know this place." She whispered. He blinked and looked around. At first it looked like just a clearing. Then he noticed regular shapes about it. Some sort of ruins. She wandered from him in almost a daze. "Houses.... this used to be a village..." her voice seemed distant.

Jake watched her closely as she moved, walking further into the opening. She clearly was entranced; otherwise she would have never done that without looking and listening.

"A village...a home..." her voice continued as she paused and looked at what appeared to be a stump. Closer it appeared more to be a bass of a house or something. He stayed close to her as she mused. "A family.... small...just us...a ...noise...a fight..." suddenly she whimpered and jumped back, right into his arms.

"What is it?" he asked in her ear, holding her comforting.

"A fight, they were fighting...they were throwing themselves around.... towards me.... I got hit...no...bit..." she curled her body around to bury her face in his shoulder. She was remembering her change. She was remembering how she had become a lycan. He held her comfortingly. It didn't sound like pleasant experience to him. An innocent bystander getting caught up in a fight.

Suddenly as the spell had hit her, she was free of it. In a cold voice she stated, "lets leave here." Standing she started walking in a new direction, only what he could assume was Harbourview. His limited guess was that she was hiding from the memory that just came to her. Did acceptance come that fast?


	4. chapter 4

Vampires were fairly easy to follow. They think they are everything and only hide from the mortals. They don't really worry too much about others that may be watching. Only the death dealers do that, because that's what the death dealers do.

Jake found that following vampires was like hunting that stag in the woods, he and Laura said nothing, and eye contact was all they needed as they silently flanked vampires in the crowds of the early evening street. The sun had gone down, but the nightlife still moved with vigour.

They had already taken out several. Silently getting closer then was manoeuvring the naïve target into a silent area where they easily disposed of them. Laura's idea of hiding the bodies was to mask them from the public, but let it be known by the vampires who had done it.

She was smooth, calm, and swift in her ways. As if years of practice had granted her elegance about it. Her methods were somewhat cheap, and dirty. She was quick and lethal. They did their tasks and were gone in a manner of minutes. Even as a mercenary, Jake felt clumsy and awkward working next to her. Instead of feeling jealous he felt like he could learn from her.

To him the vampires where a nuisance. They had used him unknowingly in a war that he had no part. This angered him, but it was nothing compared to the deep rage he could see in his sire's eyes.

She had remembered nothing other than that one memory that had come to her in the woods. Her turning into this war had been the results of some sort of scuffle between a lycan and a vampire. She had been bitten in the process of the fight. Little else was clear to her. He didn't tell her that these things crept into his mind as he slept. Memories that didn't plague her did him. Though limited he clearly remembers the voice she hears. "Who is your enemy?" the demanding words followed by pain. And "she's all yours, the deal is complete." Little else made any sense to him. She had been betrayed, but by whom?

They walked closer down the street, she was just in front, and he just behind a mindless vampire. Some sort of banker on an errand. He wondered if this one carried anything of importance. As they walked through Taylor's town, the downtown section of Harborview, the two lycans walked closer, each getting closer to the vampire.

As the impatient man went to push Laura out of his way she smoothly caught his arm. Spinning him into the nearest alley before he could gather what was happening. She silenced his cry of alarm by pressing her mouth to his. The only way a real small woman could. Jake knew the instant she was that close the poor sop knew what she really was. A Black Widow, he thought, giving her trademark kiss. He followed easily, covering the only exit. His silenced 9mm in his hand as he pressed against the fellow's ribcage in an upward angle and fired.

The vampire stiffened. His cry of pain still muffled by Laura. Her own silenced 9mm was in her hand. Her hand between there two bodies. She tore her mouth away to look up at him with an evil smile, shooting directly into his heart. A satisfied look crossed her face as he slumped against the wall.

Jake easily grabbed the bugger's arm and pulled him deeper into the alley. Removing shoes and expensive wear, which this guy had a lot of, they made him look more like a bum than a banker. Pulling out a blade, slightly longer and thinner than most knives, she slit his throat. With her lycan strength, and the sharpness of the blade, she nearly severed his head. She left just enough there that it didn't appear to be beheaded. The death dealers would know who had done this.

As they stepped away, the blood that had splattered on her black shirt was easily concealed beneath her black semi-trench coat. She stopped only once to spit on the corpse before they left the alley hand in hand, like two lovers just coming-out of there hiding place.

Jake knew instantly that they were being followed. As easily as they had entrapped that naïve vampire, they were being stalked. He couldn't tell if Laura knew or not, she gave no indication. Instead she gleefully pointed out a little restaurant, right in the middle of the way. The outdoor tables were crowded, and busy.

He wanted to say something, to warn her, but she didn't give him a chance as she pulled him inside. Why inside, he grumbled to himself and then it suddenly hit him. The confined area would force their followers to change tactics. They would be about to easier identify them and take them out. At least a better chance than they would out on the open street.

Like a young woman in love, she quietly asked the waitress for a table in the back. With a wink and a shy blush she smiled at the innocent mortal. Jake looked down slightly surprised, she can blush on command? The waitress smiled and led them to a small table in the back of the restaurant. The little corner booth was just what they needed. Cuddling together they could easily see the entrance and the back exit, and watch everyone who came in. She's good, was all he could think to himself.

Sure enough not long after they entered two men came in. They were fairly big, obviously well trained. Their black trench coats covered the heavy leather suits they wore. But those boots made combats look comfortable. The first one looked about the restaurant as the second talked to the waitress. His cold eyes fell upon the table quickly, glancing over Jake and looking directly at Laura. Upon a quick side-glance he noted she stared back, unafraid.

He looked back to see one Vampire being lead to the bar while the other left. "They'll be in radio contact," she said softly, "the other is either going around back or getting back up. Back up is probably already on the way." As soon as her words were out she rose and slipped between the tables. She headed for the bathroom in the back of the restaurant. The death dealer was quick to rise and move for the same area.

Not wanting his sire left alone to deal with this challenge, he waited for the man to disappear from view and rose to follow. The small hallway had three doors. One that read staff, one for the ladies and one for the men. He stopped at the back of the hallway and listened. For a long moment he heard nothing, fear for his sire crept into his heart as he waited. Then it came, a small crunch. Someone had stepped on a wrapper or something similar. With one look back down the hall to see if anyone was looking he slipped into the ladies washroom.

The death dealer had his rather large looking, automatic handgun out. Jake couldn't readily identify it, which was odd cause he was up on all the latest models. There was no signs of Laura, either she wasn't there or hiding in a stall. Silently as the man turned to see Jake, he closed the door and locked it behind him. No one was coming or going at this point.

A cruel smile crept across the vampires face. The short black hair and black eyes both had a gleam of evil bout them. There was no glow of color or health about this pale creature's skin. With a sure hand he raised the gun level with Jake's chest. Silver bullets most likely, he thought. This guy wasn't going to discriminate, just like Laura didn't.

Just as Jake was sure that bullet was meant for him a deep growl resounded about the room. From top of the frame of the stalls the silver form of Laura launched herself into the vampire. The death dealer had barely a second to turn before she was upon him. The bullet from his gun hit the ceiling as his death cries were cut off. A death dealer is a good tactician, Jake thought, but why get so close to a monster like that? It was just asking for death to come for you. He didn't look away as his sire killed and maimed what was left of the Death dealer. The poor sop probably thought to corner her.

Laura stood easily and looked down at the mess with a frown. "We better get out of here." She gathered her things as Jake set about his own idea. He gathered the body and dragged it into a stall, setting the body up he took several bullets from the clip of the strange weapon, and then jammed it. It looked like the gun would have backfired and littered the guy's chest. Or at least he hoped it did. There was a pretty big mess about the place. He then broke the stall door so that the mess obviously would have not been confined to the stall.

Laura paused and looked over his shoulder. "Nice, but since it included one of their guys, they'll make sure its buried and never reaches the media." It was something he would not have thought about.

They crept out of the bathroom and back to their booth seats. Somehow he couldn't believe that the whole thing had taken less than five minutes. When the waitress came to them, Laura blushed again, and cuddled closer. The innuendo was complete. With a grin the Waitress left them with some menus.

"Now we leave." Laura said softly as she rose. The left quietly out the front. No signs of anyone about other than the usual mortals. They used the tunnels of the nearest mall, and then weaved through the alleys and streets back to the south end of town.

"Remind me of our goal in all this," he groaned as they entered the safely of their hotel room.

"Throw them into a panic. Then strike the higher ranks." She said simply. "I want them off balance when we get to them."

"You are aware the likihood of your friend Conrad being alive is slim." Jake said with a slight bitter note.

"He was most likely dead the night he didn't come home." She retorted easily. "I will avenge him, and find out what they did to me."

"What about the lycans?" He asked coldly going to the window.

"What about them?' she said back. "I don't want to deal with hem until I know what I'm dealing with."

"Like betrayal?" He retorted looking at her from the window.

She froze and turned to him, her face pale. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I'm your pup." He said with confidence, he was beginning to enjoy what he had become. There was no regret or bitterness. "I heard the same voice you remember, and another. It makes me think you were betrayed, sold out. That that's why you don't want to go back to them. You don't know who did it."

She frowned and sat. I don't remember a second voice. I don't remember anything" After a long moment of thought. "What did the second voice say?"

"She's all yours, the pact is complete." He said somewhat more softly. They tended to argue when they were alone, but it was more reassuring than coddling each other.

Her face pale she just sat and stared into space. "I don't remember that."

'Betrayal hurts." He said softly. After a long moment he rose. "I'm going to run down to the store."

Her head snapped up and regarded him with a cold look. Did she event rust him, he wondered. "What if you're spotted?"

"I figure your going to want to get a little rest and change locations first thing in the morning anyways." He said with a shrug. "IF I'm spotted, I'll allude them like I've been doing and come and get you."

With a difficult sight she nodded. Her reluctant response was to lie back on the bed.

He slipped out of the room with one look back. She wasn't going to follow him. He'd given her too much to think about. Sometimes he wondered if she could survive on her own. She seemed so defenceless at times.

Using the back entrance he made his way south. Down the alley and across the street. He stopped in an alley. Using his new strength he leapt up onto the first level of a fire escape and climbed it to the roof. He looked before making any move to appear on the roof. Not wanting to take a chance of someone being there. His luck didn't hold.

There were four beings up there that he could see. One death dealer, and four monsters. Their various collared furs blew somewhat in the wind as they circled the lone agent. He wondered how the idiot had gotten caught out alone like this. It occurred to him to look out around, past this one building. He could see other vampires on different rooftops. Some were staring, surprised at the scene, others were setting up high calibre rifles. Looking the other way he saw steam on most rooftops, and figures dancing too and fro in them. He was in the middle of a war scene.

His presence for the moment was unnoticed, as the four lycans circled the death dealer. The vampire must have known he was doomed because he fired all his shots at the nearest one. In an instant the others were onto of him, making him nothing more than a pile of gore. The largest of the four let out a howl that made his spine shiver, not long after the other three joined in. The fearsome sound said one thing, "I am victor"

The other death dealers didn't wait for another opportunity, their high calibre weapons opened fire on the four targets. With speed of a supernatural being, they backed off into the steam clouds, whimpering with each mar on their hides. Their compatriots also took their opportunities, flying from shadowy hiding spots across the rooftops to the death dealer's locations. Now Jake understood why all didn't have rifles, they were cover for things like this. But the sheer number of lycans that were flying over was sure to demolish the smaller numbers of vampires.

"Good vantage point." A clearly femine voice purred in his ear. He nearly fell off the ledge of the fire escape. She chuckled as he turned to face the volumcous woman. Her dark hair fell around her tanned face as she smiled coldly at him, her body clad in tight spandex. "Not many would dare come and not fight."

"I...I didn't know there was a fight going on." He said somewhat surprised. She was definitely lycan, but her eyes didn't seem to carry the same sense of power as Laura's did. He didn't think she was nearly the smooth graceful creature his small sire seemed to be. Yet somehow facing another Lycan, carrying his sire's painful memory was harder than he thought. He couldn't help bur feel intimidated by this creature.

She chuckled, "Not know, Its been in the works for a week now." She purred, staying close, almost too close. "Unless your not from around here."

"I'm not." He stuttered, trying to move away from her. He was practically crawling backwards to get away. She crawled forward, nearly onto of him. "I figured I'd come introduce myself to the locals...."

"Well you found us." She agreed with a devilish smile.

"Whatcha got their Rasan?" A deep male voice called down. The sound sent shockwaves through his mind. Laura, he knew Laura.... he.... was...

Instantly the female backed off looking up at male with a guilty smile. The man in full human form must have been six feet tall; well built that could easily tear Jake into two without thinking about it. He did carry that sense of power like Laura.

"I found a toy that was just hoping to find us." She purred, running an idle hand down Jake's leg. He couldn't resist the urge to slap it away. She let a small growl out at the slight.

The man chuckled and leapt down to the fire escape. Jake wasn't sure how the unsure structure held the three but it did. He was also begging to wonder if his idea was a good one.

"Lets see what the wind brought us." The man said as he gestured for Jake to rise. Jake stood, still unsure of himself in front of this powerful creature. Jake couldn't help but fear, for himself, for his sire, for his foolishness.

As he rose he looked the creature in the eye. The blue eyes that met him were so familiar it was painful. Memories from his sire seemed torn ace through his head. Screams and pain, and arms of comforting. He didn't know what to make of it all, stumbling back.

The man, Trace, did not follow. He breathed one word under his breath, "Laura!"

"I...I shouldn't have come...." Jake stumbled back, almost falling off the structure, "I got to go..." He did the one thing he had never done in his life. He ran away.

Trace didn't move. He looked as shocked as Jake felt. Jake heard his parting words easily, "let him go. She'll come home when she's ready."


	5. chapter 5

Laura lay on the bed with a hand to her head. She could hear the howls and muffled sounds of gunfire. Definitely a new hotel come morning she thought. Part of her wanted to be out there, killing things, defending.... defending what? Her mind was as confused and chaotic as usual. With a sigh she rose. Maybe this will help some; she grated as she pieced together her sniper rifle. With the deadly weapon pieced together she opened the window and slid out onto the fire escape. She raised herself onto the roof silently as a predator.

With her supernatural vision she could barely make out which top the fight was taking place. Keeping a clear eye on things she found a good hiding spot closer to the action. Kneeling before the ledge she perched her body over it, gently resting the gun upon it. She really didn't need the scope but chose to use it anyways. A clear up close view of everything.

Several death dealers on one roof. Some down with guns others standing cover. Why such an assault she thought, then again, unless it's their post and the Lycans are pressing the attack. Moving the scope over she viewed four Lycans around one vampire. Now he was a fool. Many more hiding in the steam vents, a common tactic. Keepem questioning how many until its too late. Catching a glimpse just below she moved the scope down to see Jake on the fire escape just below the fight. Shit! He had a look as if he'd just arrived and was just as surprised. That boy really needs to fine-tune his ears...and smell. I'll work on that later.

The vampire in the centre went down easily. No surprise. He was out manned and definitely out armed at close rang. Fool. She picked out the leader in the chaos the Lycan were causing. Keeping her eye on him, she watched him. He was tall and carried a certain amount of grace and power about him. She knew him...but why wasn't she happy about his? Despite the chaos, she continued to follow these creatures' movements. He was just as strong and as powerful as his stride had indicated. With a leap as easily as crossing a stream he covered the distance of a busy street to land on the opposite side. The death dealers quickly moved to stop him, taking advantage of their momentarily superior numbers.

One whipped out a beautiful silver bladed sword. Who the hell would bring a sword to a gunfight? She wondered. He moved fast to catch the beast in the back as the others distracted him. I don't think so, she growled mentally as she fired her first shot. The blade went flying from his hand. A startled scream ripped through his throat causing the beast to turn on the now defenceless vampire.

Seconds later several other Lycan were flying over to join their leader. The chaos was rampant. Within minutes the fight was over. There were just too many Lycan compared to the vampires. Moving her scope back she found that her little pup was having a fight of his own. I don't know you, she thought watching the behaviour of the female Lycan towards her pup. He has no chance with you does he. He only knows me. Hmm...her thoughts were distracted by a glint. The beast, now in human form was walking towards that fire escape. Jake's presence hadn't gone unnoticed. As he neared the ledge she fired one shot. It hit the ground barely inches from his feet. His foot went back a defensive step as his head shot up to look around. His glaze slid across the rooftops, and completely bypassed her. He hadn't seen her, but knew she was here.

She watched as he stepped over the ledge, confronting her pup. I will kill you Trace if you harm him, she thought. Then suddenly wondered how she knew his name. There was no time to really question her as she watched the little show. Trace let her pup run. It was clear he wasn't ready for the introduction. He probably thought after that night in the woods that meeting others would help some, but he had no idea what kind of power they had.

Watching the retreating form of Jake she then turned her view back to the other Lycans. They were beginning to spread out. They're looking for me, she thought, but not tonight. She crept away from the ledge and returned to the hotel before Jake could. Her toy safely deposited into her bag.

Lying back on the bed she waited. The radio blared 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence. It was easier than listening to the silence wondering when someone was going to appear outside her window. Somehow the song seemed fitting at the moment. She closed her eyes and listened to the music. "Do you remember me/lost for so long/will you be on the other side/or will you forget me." What side am I on? What side are you on Trace? Gentle memories began to appear from the fog. Warm arms wrapping around her.... keeping her safe. Words from the darkness "I'm sorry my cousin".... friendly laughter followed by a gentle hug. Family, she thought, he's family. But why am I so scared to go to him? What has happened to sever us like this?

She didn't get a chance to question herself further as the door opened. Jake came in with a shopping bag and two coffees. "What no beer?' she asked with an amused smile. He instantly froze at the tone of her voice. "After a battle beer is generally what they drink, and they brag a lot too." She sat up, swinging her legs to the opposite side of the bed so he didn't seem her amused face right away.

"I...I'm sorry," he stuttered coming to the bed right away. He didn't know what to say, or how she was going to react.

"Its no surprise." She said in an even tone. "I expected you to ask more or go and look when I couldn't answer your question about others. You have no reason but my word not to trust them."

"I...I..." he couldn't get the words out.

"I saw the fight so you don't have to worry." She gave him a weak smile. "What did you think?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "It was a bit.... overwhelming. This.... creature, I can't even call her woman...was all over me...I don't know why or." his voice drifted away with his thoughts.

"You have no rank." Laura answered in a strong voice, her eyes just as distant. "You are not her leader, and you have not fought for a position in the pack. With no one to say you are his or her pup she can pretty much do what she wants. You can either submit or fight her."

"Fight for my rights.... in the most literal sense?" he asked

"Yeah, the only way to go up in the pack is to fight or take someone's place upon their death." She gave him a weak smile, "luckily its not a fight to the death. Just to the submission."

He nodded. Understanding this fact. "Do you remember any more?'

"A little. Its coming and going but getting easier." She said softly. "I know this was my pack...but still I don't know why I don't trust them."

"I still say someone betrayed you." He said firmly. "You don't know who so you don't trust any of them."

She regarded him slowly. "Your awfully astute for someone who is so new to things."

He grinned, "I got a lost teacher, I need to be."

She rewarded him with a playful swat up side the head.

The left the hotel within an hour. Gobbling down the meagre meal that he had brought back with him. Under the dim lights of the early dawn they moved locations. A plan forming in her head she took them to a much more exclusive hotel in the better end of town. He was iffy on the ideas she shared but he didn't have much choice but follow. She had been a good leader so far.

From their new location she picked up the phone and dialled a number she didn't know she knew. She didn't understand what possessed her to do this but she did.

"Its your dime." The deep voice answered. Her mind reeled with pain, and sudden fear. Her voice clogged in her throat. What was there to say? What could she say? Hi, I don't remember you but I know you and don't trust you from somewhere. No.

"Laura?" the voice asked after a long moment of silence. How did he know?

Tears formed in her eyes for no apparent reason as she could barely get the word out. "Yes".

"Laura." He confirmed. Clear emotions were heavy in that one word. Relief, pain, joy...

"Yes." She said again. She just couldn't get anything out.

"Come home Laura." He said gently, "please."

Tears trailing down her face she looked at her pup. Jake sat on the edge of the bed watching her closely. He was ready for anything. "I...I can't." she said softly looking to the floor.

"Where are you? I'll come get you." He said quickly.

"No." she said with a little more force than she meant. A soft cry escaped her lips as the words echoed in her mind almost overpowering her. _Who is your enemy?_ The pain that followed made her straighten in her seat.

"What is it Laura?" Trace demanded. "What has happened? Talk to me?" the fear and concern evident in his voice. His voice died away as she slammed the phone down in its cradle. She stared at it as if it was alive.

"Laura?" Jake asked softly, concern in his voice as he moved slowly closer. Careful not to startle her. She looked up at him, her eyes somewhat distant. Tears still coming down her cheeks.

"Why can't I make sense of anything?' she asked softly. "I see things, I know things. More than before, but still I can not make heads or tails of it."

"It'll come back." He said softly. "One thing we can do is go with your plan...and confront the possible source of the problem."

She nodded with a deep breath. It was time to take on the source. The voice that reverberated in her head. It was time to face Darius.


	6. A new twist

Laura sat on the roof top edge. The sun was still high in the sky as she looked down the four stories to the nearest street. It was a quiet time to think as she waited for Jake. Her mind lingered on Trace. He seemed so…familiar. She had wanted to run into his arms and ask him to make it all better. Yet she didn't', she couldn't. Something held her back, some sense of uncertainty and a deep sense of anger. A little voice in her head told her if she went back to him he would betray her again. She wasn't sure how he had betrayed her the first time but it was important. And she wasn't going to put her or Jake in that position. She knew he wanted to know others like himself, who wouldn't. There was comfort in numbers. But his first intro to a Lycan woman and her own hesitations seemed to stick with him as he stayed by her side. She was kind of thankful for his presence.

Something moved in the corner of her eye. Instantly she scanned the area, the alley directly below her. Someone had moved from shadow to shadow. She didn't think once that it had been just in her mind. Years of instincts screamed someone was watching her. Stepping away from the ledge she made silently for the door back into the building. It was a little hut in the centre of the flat roof, with steam vents coming up all around it. Stepping beside the hut, hidden by the steam vents she waited. And waited.

No one came. With a sigh she exited the building. Silently scaling the stairs until she came out the door. She didn't doubt that whoever was there was still there. It was mid-day so no vampire was out. Coming out the back door there were several dumpsters right at the edge of the relatively small space between several buildings. With the light in front of her, she could judge all the shadows on the ground. Standing against the wall before the alley she summed them up. Two dumpsters, fire exits, the buildings themselves, and something else. Something either small or slumped over seemed to be on the other side of the dumpster. It was between the fire escape and the nearest dumpster. Probably hiding in the shadow of the outside stairs. Laura waited a little longer to be sure that who ever it was alone.

Again, no one came. Pulling her berretta louse she slowly stepped around the dumpster, ready for whoever was there…except who really was. In human form the girl was maybe fourteen of fifteen. Black sweater and a one-strapped sack was the most apparent. Her blond hair tied back in a braid. Her eyes went wide when she held the sudden appearance of her prey. Slowing standing Laura was able to assess the simple blue jeans and sneakers. In all she was a regular teen in clothing slightly too large for her frame. In her mind, it was Gren.

"Laura?" the hesitant voice emerged from the girl causing a rush of painful memories to come back. Gren…. a pup, yet not a pup…Bitten as a child just to watch her real life parents die to vampires. The girl had been under her care. Her pup yet not her pup. She put a hand to her forehead in pain, the gun lowering but not dropping.

"Laura?" Gren asked again, confused and scared she took a step forward. Laura backed away from the girl. Betrayal. She had been betrayed, Gren, Gren was the key. It started with the pup that was not a pup.

"Hello Laura." Another voice growled. She spun up to see another figure on the second story of the fire escape. He was tall thin, and carrying malice grin. Instantly she knew her mistake. She had seen Gren's shadow and not thought to check above the girl to see if the girl was alone.

Tarrasque made no hesitations about leaping off the escape and onto her. All memories that were threatening to surface were pushed aside as she immediately went into fighting mode. In a wolf-man form Tarrasque was a muscular eight feet, his grey fur shining in the morning light. He was stupid enough to do it with street access so close by. Her own white form was ready for him. His ten years as a Lycan was no match for her two hundred years of fighting. As he came down upon her she stepped aside at the last minute. Slashing out before he had a chance to realize she wasn't beneath him. As he rose to reach she ploughed into him, her gun was no longer in her hand, but a long thin stiletto was. With him pressed against a wall and the delicate yet very strong blade pressed against his throat he was rendered helplessly.

"You!" She snapped. The memories very clear. He had been a human who had known, and kidnapped Gren. Forcing Gren to bite him, she had wanted to kill him right off. Trace had said no, probably thinking of an extra fighter. But Tarr had never been wronged by the vampires, and did not harbour any anger towards them. She knew he did towards them, towards her. She had been the cause of the death of his brother. Gren had been very attached to him, considering he was her pup. Yet things had a way of going wrong when he was around. Like that grenade that accidentally went the wrong way, and into her. It was his voice she remembers clearly with another. 'Take her, trace says a truce is more important.' She wouldn't believe that Trace would do something like that except there was someone else with him. Someone trustworthier. That was how it happened. Trace had sold her to Darius for peace. Her own sire had betrayed her. And this monster had helped.

"Don't kill him!" Gren screeched. Blinking Laura realized that she had been pressing the blade deeper. A line of blood had appeared on the blade. She was now in the upper end of the alley, upwind to everything. She could smell Tarr so close to her, Gren behind her crying, and Jake in the same fire escape Tarr had hidden in.

"I won't kill you." She growled looking him in the eye. He knew something Gren didn't. She wasn't tied down by Trace's rules any more. She wasn't tied down to anyone's rules. She could easily kill him, or worse. "Go tell your master that I'm coming, and death with be with me." With that she let him go. The rat looked at her wide-eyed, then to his sire. Gren said nothing, now very aware of the gun pressed against her temple. "She's mine till this is all over. Scurry away rodent." Tarrasque took off, without looking back.

She turned around to be confronted by Gren's wide eyes. The poor girl had no idea what to think. She had always been in between the fight, the closest thing she had to a sire, and the only pup she ever had. Laura always had wondered how much of a blind eye Gren had. She was about to find out. Walking back up to the girl she smiled sadly. "I hope you don't mind sticking with me for a bit. I'll explain somewhere safer." The relief in Gren's eyes was apparent.

"They said you had gone insane. I refused to believe hem." She said in a strong vice, there was a slight tremor to it.

Laura laughed, thinking you have no idea. "Come."

They all headed back to the new hotel in silence. The new location was deep within vampire territory. Somebody was not going to be happy come nightfall. It was a comfortable room with two large beds and a big screen TV. Gren immediately started flipping channels as Laura questioned Jake on the success of his trip. All he would say was it was successful as he mistrustfully eyed the girl. Quickly bored with a smart wandering mind, Gren turned to Laura. Gren would never truly betray her, but her attachment to Tarr had been always in question. With her isolated Laura knew she could be invaluable.

"He's changed." Gren said softly after hearing Laura's story. "After you left, he changed."

Jake watched from his position by the window, still not sure what to make of the girl. He had to go off of Laura for answers, and was mistrustful despite Laura's trust in the girl.

"Tell me." Laura commanded gently. A trick she had used before.

Not that Gren needed any prompting. "He became more…pushy. He fought with the others more and more. He was never much of a fighter so he doesn't win much. He grows more and more angry with each fight. He talks about what he deserves, like age and fighting have no place in his rise in the ranks. Even Trace doesn't trust him anymore."

"Why is he still there?" Jake prompted.

"Cause for some reason there are a few who seem to keep convincing Trace that he should be." Gren said in a tiny voice, "I don't know who."

Laura frowned; it was next to impossible to keep secrets in the lair. Always gossip and braggers about. These people were good. Very good. Rising she sat next to Gren, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Gren shook her head and burst into tears. "He's threatened me though. Then got madder when I did what you did when pups get to feisty."

Laura held her. When pups were too feisty she put them in their place, violently. Something they would never forget. She was only five feet tall, and most pups were thugs and ruffians. It was something they never forgot. Gren being forced to use such tactics rather disturbed her, and made her slightly proud that the teen had done it successfully. "You stay with us. We will figure things out."

Gren nodded and smiled. "When you disappeared everyone was so upset. Some were mad at Trace for letting you go out at all. The doctor especially."

Looking at Jake her brows creased. Somehow in the matter of things, more memoirs came back to her, without her knowing them. He was getting his first lesion on pack life. It probably wasn't the best one. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said you were too fragile mentally. You had lost too much too fast." Gren said softly, "He was yelling at Trace in the couch room. Everyone heard. Trace…. was broken up. "

Laura pulled away. "How can he be broken up when he was the one who betrayed Me."? She growled. Things coming into her mind as Jake voiced them.

"From the sounds of it, you all were duped."

Both girls nodded. Now the game changed. From destroying two leaders, to sniffing out a double agent. That was a much bigger and tougher task.

By the time nightfall came everything was ready. Gren went with Jake to accomplish their tasks, as Laura got ready for a party. They had to move separately to achieve their goal tonight. Dressed in a stunning deep blue dress Laura considered herself. With more memories of her past she judged that dressing like this was impossibility. Yet to take on the vampires, she had to do it on their level. The strapless gown was simple, falling to her feet. Matching strapless high-heels held it off the ground. Jake had bought well; to go with it was a (fake) diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. She wore long evening gloves that reached past her elbows that matched the dress perfectly. And to complete the picture her chocolate brown hair was done back in an elegant French bun. She looked nothing of the Lycan anyone remembered.

The party was at the mayor's house, three doors down from the vampire mansion. They called it Ortho…something. Some ancient language she didn't know. Vampires were all about appearances. They would make to be the perfect neighbours, which meant attending parties. Jake, through many contacts, managed to get her one. An unknown cousin from out of town. The little she knew about etiquette she knew form long ago. Unbidden from an unknown past before becoming a Lycan. She couldn't readily remember it, but the actions were still there. Her head was high as she entered the party. People from all over were mingling throughout the first story of the massive building. As she expected, the scent of vampire was thick.

She smiled and mingled, making her known as a single friend of someone's from out of town. Many gentlemen made offers to dance. That was something she had no idea how to do. She would blush and shyly admit it. Still she ended up on the floor several times. It was there she realized she might want to look into actually learning how to properly dance when all this was over. She enjoyed herself. And it worked to keep her moving. And the vampires wondering. The scent of a Lycan they couldn't find in the air must be driving them nuts.

Hours passed and finally her target showed. He was a tall imposing figure, even in a tux. His dark wavy hair as she remembered it was brushed but still very alive on his head. On his arm was a stunning redhead. She smiled and greeted people enthusiastically. Her emerald dress was similar to Laura's with straps and a matching shawl. She was sure Darius would not have any of his companions be any less than perfect. Wild red hair seemed barely contained in an elaborate set of braids and ties, the girl seemed just on the edge of knowledgeable and novice.

Picking up a glass of champagne she waited quietly. Darius and his companion made their rounds, greeting people as if nothing was amiss. Yet she could see it in his eyes that he knew. He knew something was wrong, and could smell her. He alone would know who scent he held. After a while he and his companion, who stayed strangely close, ducked out onto the balcony.

It was nearly empty, except for one other, Laura. She leaned against the railing, completely at ease as she waited for them to appear. She knew Darius would follow her scent. He was a trained psychopath, worst of all deathdealrs.

"Laura," he growled upon seeing her, "You surprise me."

"Why," she asked with pretend coyness." Because I survived? Or because I learn your own ways so quickly?"

"You were supposed to be hunting Lycan. Now I hear you killed my grand-childe." He said with a dark look. His vampire companion frowned.

"Who is your friend, Darius? A replacement for Darla?" She smiled as she mentioned his late childe. A creature he killed himself. She had been one messed up creature.

"This is Faea. She is far superior to anything Darla could have ever been." He replied then turned to her, "This is Laura, and one of the most despicable bitches you'll ever encounter. Stay clear of her. Now go get Echo. She's love this opportunity."

As the girl fled to her master's command Laura smiled. "She's going to find your precious Death squad otherwise occupied."

"Oh? Trace up to something good for a change?" Darius asked taking a drink of his champagne.

"Who said trace was involved. He sold me to you didn't he." Darius paused and looked at her. So she wasn't suppose to remember any of this. His twisted game was too clear. He wanted her to hunt her own pack mates. And to a degree it was successful. Except she still killed vampires too. He had fully believed that she was completely under his control. He honestly believed this.

"What are you playing at Laura?" His voice dangerous all of a sudden.

She smiled and rose. "You took something from me. Trace took something from me. You both will pay. I promise you that." She smiled with every venomous word. Walking by him she let him think about them, "oh," she paused to look at him one last time. He had to turn to see her, "How fire proof is that mansion of yours?"

She was gone before she could see the look on his face. Slipping out the front door she ignored the three figures that followed her. They would be distracted soon enough. Her threat was only partly true. Gren had sent off all the security monitors with her hacking genius. She loved a good prank. As vampires figured out their confusion of what was on fire and what wasn't, a bomb went off. Not in the vampire mansion, but in the mayor's. In a back room where she knew most of the vampires were, their scent thickest. She had secretly placed a small device of Jake's. Sure enough the mansion was quickly lighting up the sky. Using the crowd as cover she fled the scene feeling somewhat vindicated.


End file.
